


The Scent Of You

by ninaahachikuji



Series: A Loving Bond [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bath Sex, Creampie, M/M, Malleus has two dicks, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, mentions of Lilia having sex with Malleus as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: When he switched over to the conditioner, Lilia spoke softly, almost drowned out by the sound of the water sloshing when one moved for the other. “You’ve grown so fast; I fear that if I blink too much, I’ll miss you as you are.'' Weary words complimented the fragrance of it all, the scent of a caretaker but also lover. He washed his skin with the cute little sponges Lilia bought, the bright pink clashing against the dark and muted colors of the bathroom.“Then you can stare as much as you want.” Is all he said, simply as if it was an ultimate truth that existed so strongly beyond this bath.---Lilia requests a bath after a long day of school with Malleus just like back at home. A little introspective on their relationship and personal head canons.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge
Series: A Loving Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Scent Of You

“Fwaah, finally a nice hot bath!“ he almost sank under the water if it weren’t for the fact he leaned against Malleus’ chest. The bathtub was big enough for both which may have been Lilia’s doing once he was looking at the layouts of the rooms. The older fae looked up to the other reaching for his charge’s face, “You barely broke a sweat in gym class today didn’t you? Do you want me to wash your hair now? We can soak a little longer if you’d like.”

Washing Malleus was the favorite part of his day, even if he did not sleep much the action of preparing for bedtime was still an intimate act between the two of them. Bathing together made more sense back then because it saved time, but even as he got older the prince preferred on occasion to share a bath.

“Hm, whenever you’re ready. You wanted a bath more than a shower.” He responds content with things as they were.

“The sun was extra harsh on me today so a bath was in order. Relaxing your muscles is very important and a good sleep always.” He assured the other that he felt correct in that assessment by lightly pinching his cheeks and leaning back on him, greatly enjoying the ability of not having to hold himself up. Lilia felt fingertips massage his scalp and the smell of shampoo made him wrinkle his nose. He wanted to object to Malleus washing him but he did complain quite a bit over the sun taking so much out of him.

He shifted against him so the prince could get a better coverage with the soap, the smaller man almost falling asleep from how gentle he was. Malleus thought fleetingly of how this must have looked when Lilia did it; his back turned to him but easy going with the nudges to move this way or that. It almost pained him to not see the gratified expression. When younger he used to think often about how one day he would be taller than him even though it was ages since he was so small that remembering those thoughts in the first place made him nostalgic.

When he switched over to the conditioner Lilia spoke softly, almost drowned out by the sound of the water sloshing when one moved for the other. “You’ve grown so fast; I fear that if I blink too much, I’ll miss you as you are.'' Weary words complimented the fragrance of it all, the scent of a caretaker but also lover. He washed his skin with the cute little sponges Lilia bought, the bright pink clashing against the dark and muted colors of the bathroom.

“Then you can stare as much as you want.” Is all he said, simply as if it was an ultimate truth that existed so strongly beyond this bath.

They switched places after that with Lilia washing his hair was the same warmth and love that Malleus had given him. Sneakily tracing his fingers around the base of his horns, calmly and without a sound being amused by the way he twitched to the touch. A light shudder here and once there later Malleus knew what he was doing because he did the same when he was smaller too. Finally, he went to wash him outright as he normally did when they bathed together.

“Do you like the soap I bought, my dearest? It’s different from the usual but I didn’t think you would mind.”

“As long as you think it is good enough to use, I wouldn’t go against it.” Malleus felt the warm water flow over his skin signaling he was done. But the hands lingered around his horns, dropped to track his outer part of his ears down past his cheeks, neck and stayed on his shoulders for a moment. The prince gave to the weight on his back, leaning while Lilia nestled his head on his shoulder.

“I do my best to make sure everything is good enough for you.”

After shuffling around some they were able to face each other, their lips connected, and those hands once more reached even lower pressing against the slit coaxing out his cocks. He clenched around his index and middle finger while moaning against his lover’s lips. Malleus pulled Lilia closer while his hips bucking involuntarily and clenching on his fingers when they curled laying palm flat against rubbing on his clit.

Lilia felt them both press against his hand but teased him by denying it before they revealed themselves and still getting equal attention by his hand. The retainer’s eyes fluttered shut when the prince’s lips found his neck and his grasp on Lilia’s hips lifting the other up to make it easier to enter. Lilia very well could take two just fine with his hole stretched, and the additive feeling of fullness struck him. The smaller man didn’t pause for adjustment moving his hips greedily.

Meeting him halfway, Malleus’ movements caused water to start splashing out of the tub—their wet skin connecting, and sensual moans added to the vulgar echo setting the stage for the night between the two. Zealously he rode him and between lip locks trying to get a good look at the faces he makes. Lilia ponders that he makes the same face as he always did but there is a flicker of something more beyond the agreeable expression of getting fucked. But for now, he chooses to ignore that for Malleus’ sake and gives breathless praises of it all. “P-please—touch me, please please—!” Malleus silenced his pleading cries then answered them with a free hand jerking him underwater. His whole body clenched up delighted in getting that added stimulation from his charge’s tongue running over his, trying to taste any part of him he could.

A clawed hand dug into his hip barely able to hold him into place while he thrusted unremitting and with no care for Lilia’s body. There was a deep, reverberating growl that rattled the smaller man feeling his lover’s cum fill him. Lilia can feel them twitch and release so much he swears he almost feels his stomach bulge and that’s the thought that pulls him over the edge.

He relaxed in his arms, Malleus held him close and the water was still warm enough that the other passed out briefly. The combined engagement of the day's events and this intimate act almost tapped him out for the rest of the night but he awoke to him drying him off in his bedroom. “Oh.” he let out a soft noise realizing the soft cotton fabric against his face, “You’re so kind to me.”

He didn’t say anything back but gave him a peck on the cheek before drying his hair, the prince was already dressed for bed but their night wasn’t over despite this. A large black t-shirt was given to wear and Lilia couldn’t hold back from stating the obvious, “But why go through the effort of dressing me when it’ll be on the floor?”. It wasn’t a tactical act of seduction and the taller man blinked unsure remembering that it would be easier to get right into it if they were both naked instead.

His caretaker embraced him with a laugh looking up to him so amused, “You know we don’t have to keep going. I was plenty satisfied in the bath. Being with you is enough. Unless you’re not satisfied?” green eyes watched him hiked up the shirt showing pale thighs underneath. Strong hands pulled Lilia’s face to his for another kiss, they both fell back on the bed getting entangled with each other. Malleus decided that night to be an insatiable but loving beast if it would ease Lilia’s worries that his sparks of affections burning hotter and brighter diminished over the years. His smell, his frame, and all that was Lilia was always so welcoming that he could never imagine a temperate future that wasn’t by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the softer aspect of my Malleus/lilia headcanon is that since Lilia raised Malleus: he feels like Malleus may have caught 'romantic feelings' for him but the problem is he doesn't think he's a proper suitor for him. Lilia figures that happened because he's always there as his caretaker so he just becomes the target of Malleus' affections but once he gets older and explores his options he'll 'fall out of love' with him.
> 
> If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question  
> https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p


End file.
